


Take a Chance

by kooky500



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Anne Shea is a BAMF, Bo's A+ Parenting, Fluff, M/M, Motocross, Post-Canon, Rose too, coming-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Prompt from anon on tumblr: 1) one where lukas wins a big motorcross competition and he openly shows his affection/love for Philip in front of people for the first time
 
Hope you see this, anon :)
Enjoy!





	

“Annnnd, ladies, and gentleman newcomer Lukas Waldenbeck has taken the gold! He is the youngest ever to win this championship!” A female announced, into a microphone. Her voice rang out through speakers placed around the track. “Let’s watch now, as he greets the crowd.” She said as the cue for the camera to switch.

Lukas’ pulled his bike to a stop, kicking up a cloud of dry dust. When the dust calmed, he swung off his bike and removed his helmet. He grinned, shaking his hair out and waving to the crowd. The ladies went wild, of course – much to Philip’s displeasure Lukas bet.

Philip who would be leaving for college tomorrow. He assured Lukas over and over again that they’d be fine – but Lukas knew better than to believe that. Long distance relationships never worked out, and Lukas didn’t have much going for him anyways. Why would Philip want to waste time on a long-distance relationship with someone who’s still in the closet, when he could do so much better? The answer was simple: he wouldn’t. As soon as he left, Lukas knew he’d wake up one morning to find a text telling him they were done.

Lukas didn’t know what he’d do without Philip. Well, no – that was a lie; he knew he’d be _lost_ without Philip. Though he never showed it, Philip was Lukas’ whole _world_. A world that he wasn’t ready to lose.

Speaking of which – Philip and Rose were making their way down the steps to greet him. The voice of the announcer rang out again.

“Oh, it looks like Lukas’ girlfriend and best friend are coming to congratulate him.”

Lukas knew what he had to do. He wasn’t ready to lose Philip yet, so he did the only thing he could think of.

Lukas pulled Philip in by the arm, and kissed him. He snaked an arm around the shocked brunette’s waist, pulling him close.

“Just go with it.” He murmured against Philip’s lips. The brunette relaxed into the kiss, tugging Lukas closer by his shirt. The world around them faded out, as Lukas focused on his boyfriend, all background noise seemed to disappear. The crowd was buzzing with cheers, murmurs and whispers.

Lukas pulled away from Philip for a second, noticing that Rose had made herself scarce – not out of anger or spite. After all, the three had been friends since she and Lukas broke up; she just wanted to give the couple their moment. Lukas was asking himself, _how had he not noticed those tiny gold specks in Philip’s eyes before?_   He got lost in the brunette’s eyes, as they grinned at each other

“Whoops, my mistake – it appears the young motocross star’s _boyfriend_ and best friend came to greet him, folks!” The announcer corrected herself. Lukas waved to the crowd again, his arm around Philip’s waist. The crowd went wild.

 

 

Now, in one small section of the stands however, it was a different story. Rose walked back to her seat, next to Helen and Gabe just as Lukas kissed Philip. Bo got angry. _Very_ angry. He turned to Rose.

“Did you know about this?” He demanded, furious. She paused to take a sip of her drink.

“Yup.” She answered, unfazed. “Lukas and I broke up last year.” Bo turned so red in the face she thought the man was going to explode.

“That- that boy is-“

“Is there something you’d like to say about my son?” A voice interrupted, deadly calm. Bo looked around to see Anne Shea sitting in the row behind them, leaning forward. Her eyes were like daggers.

“My son didn’t do _anything_ to Lukas except give him the love that he deserves. Philip loves Lukas, and Lukas loves Philip and if you can’t see that, then the problem lies with you. Not with Lukas or Philip.” She spoke. The woman’s words were like ice – but her voice like honey.

Rose reminded herself not to piss Philip’s mom off, as she watched Bo’s jaw open and shut for about five times before the man stormed off.

****

There were questions of course, at the Awards Ceremony.

_Is it true that you’re gay?_

_Is this just a stunt?_

_Is someone blackmailing you?_

_Is this young man your boyfriend? Or is this a prank?_

Lukas sighed. “Yes, I am gay. No, this isn’t a stunt and no one is blackmailing me. Yes, Philip is my boyfriend. We’ve been together for about a year now.” He answered. The blonde still hadn’t seen his dad all day but Rose had stopped by, telling him that Bo was ’processing’.

As soon as the young couple got a moment alone, Philip nudged his arm. “So, what brought all this on?” He asked, referring to Lukas coming out, by kissing him in front of the crowd _and_ on a televised program. The blonde shrugged.

“I don’t know I just – I know that you leave for college tomorrow and, long-distance relationships rarely work well. I just thought ‘what if he finds someone better than some closeted country boy’? So… I figured that if coming out of the closet was the only way to keep you then...it was worth it.” He finished.

Philip smiled. “Aw, that’s sweet. But…” He trailed off, sniggering.

“Lukas – you _do_ remember when I told you that I’m going to college an hour away, right?”

Lukas _did not_ remember, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be accepting prompts on tumblr after the holidays :)
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! :3


End file.
